The overall objective of this contract is to acquire pathology and veterinary services to support contract toxicology studies on new anti- neoplastic and antiviral agents with clinical potential. This contract provides the following essential services to the Toxicology Branch of the Developmental Therapeutics Program: 1) Task I - Pathology Materials Repository which includes providing suitably protected storage facilities for these materials, transferring pathology materials from DTP toxicology contractor laboratories to the Repository, maintaining records, and maintaining adequate internal control of the Repository. 2) Task II - Pathology Support which includes a) quality assessment review of studies, and b) histopathology support services. 3) Task III - Veterinary Support to the Branch. 4) Task IV - Storage, maintenance and shipping of equipment to designated DTP toxicology contractor laboratories for the conduct of toxicology studies.